Pas le temps
by Andromalia
Summary: Voilà déjà un moment que Chopper s'affaire, et cela va encore durer, il ne doit pas décevoir l'équipage et le capitaine, ils ont placés en lui tout leurs espoirs.


**Voilà un nouvel OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je compte en faire un par membre d'équipage avant de retourner sans doute à mes petits chouchous**  
 **Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

Le petit médecin se frotta les yeux, il était très fatigué, cela faisait des heures qu'il était dans cette pièce à se battre pour ne pas décevoir ses compagnons.

C'était vraiment difficile, il était taché de partout, heureusement qu'il avait mis une blouse et un masque, sinon ses poils aurait été teinté de rouge, mais c'était si peu important en comparaison de ce qu'il faisait depuis des heures.

Il en avait passé des heures à travailler pour être sur ne pas échouer, de pouvoir sauver ses compagnons, quelque soit la situation.

Mais là c'était plus dur que d'habitude, une larme monta à ses yeux, il la chassa, il n'avait pas le temps ni pour ça, ni pour la fatigue qui s'emparait de son petit corps depuis des heures. Il ne devait pas échouer, or de question de rater.

Il attrapa un de ses instruments qui étaient posés en ordre sur une table à côté de lui, il devait se dépêcher, le temps jouait contre lui, contre l'équipage.

Il en avait vu des combats, il en avait lui-même mené des dizaines, mais celui-là avait un gout différent, une odeur de défaite avant l'heure. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, chacun avait tout fait pour l'aider.

Zoro l'avait soutenu des heures auparavant, avant de devoir de nouveau s'occuper de son capitaine, qui sautait comme une puce sur le pont, incapable de se calmer ou d'attendre. Le petit renne avait apprécié la présence du sabreur, elle avait un il ne-savait-quoi de rassurant, qu'il lui redonnait confiance.

Tout comme celle de Robin, qui était passé avec un livre très précis sur l'opération délicate qu'il effectuait, toujours avec ce sourire énigmatique, mais confiant.

Mais là il s'attaquait à la partie la plus complexe, et sa confiance s'était un peu volatilisée. Il avait peur d'échouer, de perdre la confiance de ses compagnons à jamais.

Il secoua la tête, non il ne devait pas laisser de telles pensées envahir son esprit, il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Se souvenir de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, de tout ce qu'il avait lu. Ne penser à rein d'autre, revoir ses images si précises, si complexes. Il renifla fortement. L'espoir n'était pas perdu, il pouvait réussir, il devait, il n'y avait pas d'autres options.

Il avait chaud, il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou si la température de la pièce avait augmenté, mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte sans risquer de voir débarquer un capitaine intenable. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Il s'arrêta un instant, s'assurant que la porte était bien verrouillée avant de retourner à sa tache, il aurait bien bu quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas le loisir de se permettre de perdre du temps.  
Il se saisit d'un objet tranchant, enlevant ce qui était abimé, détruit, mauvais pour le corps et reprit son travail en respirant plus fortement pour se calmer.

Dans un bruit métallique, il lâcha son instrument précipitamment pour relire une autre fois une page du livre qui siégeait à côté de lui. Il ne faisait pas d'erreur pour l'instant. Il avait de l'entrainement en même temps, les erreurs, il les avait faites au début, quand ça n'avait pas d'importance, quand personne ne risquait rien.

Maintenant il n'était plus temps d'en faire et il n'en faisait plus d'ailleurs. Il suffisait de voir sa dernière œuvre, elle avait été parfaite, Zoro avait apprécié.

Ses sabots tremblants, il se saisit de plusieurs ingrédients étranges, les mélangeant pour obtenir une crème de couleur bleue, qu'il commença à étaler de façon égale.

Il en avait encore une autre à mettre, blanche, encore une partie délicate à faire. Il était fatigué. La nuit était-elle déjà tombée ? Il ne savait pas, cela faisait des heures qu'il fixait le même endroit sans personne pour le déranger, même si Chopper savait parfaitement que d'un instant à l'autre, le sabreur de l'équipage viendrait prendre de ses nouvelles, il avait promis qu'il le ferait, il avait aussi promis de l'aider si jamais.

Après tout lui aussi avait l'habitude, lorsqu'il avait été seul sur les routes d'East Blue, il n'avait pas eu le choix et même si c'était rustique, c'était efficace.

Il entendit un cri sur le pont, Luffy venait sans doute de faire une énième tentative pour entrer et venait de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de Nami. Mais personne ne pouvait s'énerver contre lui, après tout lui aussi s'inquiétait et c'était d'une de ses idées qu'avait découlé toute cette affaire. Une idée intelligente pour une fois, mais qui hélas avait donné du travail au médecin des Mugiwaras.

Il poussa un petit cri, il venait de se couper. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, espérant ne pas avoir tout gâché avec cette bêtise, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas, il regarda son travail sous toutes les coutures avant de s'autoriser une pause pour désinfecter cette coupure et mettre un pansement dessus. Le saké faisait un bon nettoyant même si le ressenti sur la plaie n'était pas des plus agréables, il n'avait pas le choix et pas le temps.

Il revint à sa table, il avait bientôt fini, bientôt il pourrait regarder fièrement ses compagnons en disant qu'il avait réussi. Il imaginait déjà le regard brillant de Luffy, celui fier de Zoro, le respect dans celui de Robin, la curiosité dans celui de Nami, la surprise dans celui d'Usopp. Franky le féliciterait sans doute alors que Brook ferait sans doute une de ses blagues de squelette, bref la bonne humeur reviendrait dans le cœur du renne après ces heures de sérieux attablés dans une pièce close bien que bien éclairée.

Il souriait en ajoutant les dernières finitions nécessaires à la survie de toute son opération, et commença à ranger avec précaution, prenant garde à ne rien abimer de tout son travail. Ce serait dommage.

Il soupira, il avait rarement eu autant de difficulté à faire quelque chose, mais il était très fier de lui.

Il leva les bras en l'air, clamant haut et fort qu'il avait réussi.

C'est à ce moment-là que rentra Zoro, il venait de forcer la porte, car Chopper ne l'avait pas entendu frapper, trop occupé à tout ranger. Il observa la table et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires :

« Bravo, tu as réussi, le capitaine va enfin pouvoir nous lâcher, aller on a encore un peu de boulot »

Chacun s'affaira, sachant parfaitement quelle tâche il devait accomplir, pour offrir à cette pièce un petit air de fête, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on célèbre ça.

Chaque membre de l'équipage rentra une fois tout près et le sabreur sortit pour prendre son tour de garde.

Sanji arriva de ses courses en ville, les bras bien chargés, il en avait perdu du temps avec toutes les commandes qu'on lui avait demandé, notamment celle de Robin qui était très précise. Il grimaça en voyant le sabreur à moitié en train de dormir et se retint de lui donner un bon coup de pied. Il soupira, ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait pour un jour comme celui-ci, mais bon on ne pouvait pas demander mieux quand on menait cette vie.

« Oï Love-cook, la sorcière a faim, va lui faire à manger avant qu'elle nous casse les oreilles »

Il ne répliqua même pas, pas l'énergie et fila vers la cuisine, avant de lâcher ses sacs en voyant tous les Mugiwaras à l'intérieur, sous une banderole « joyeux anniversaire », la table décorée d'une belle nappe et de plat japonais qu'il savait fait de la main du bretteur qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant sa surprise.

Ils l'avaient bien eu, dire qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient oublié.

Chopper s'avança, un gâteau bleu posé sur une assiette entre les pattes, avec une jolie écriture blanche.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sanji »

* * *

 **Oui j'aime pas les histoires tristes, j'aime les happy end ^^** ' **et les rebondissements**


End file.
